Arthur All Alone
by Lunacy Nightmare
Summary: Arthur's parents drag their oldest kids into their fights. Not knowing how to keep his mask up any longer, Arthur lets it slip one day. His teachers ignore the signs except for one that has a solution for Arthur. That solution is be pen pals with an American named Alfred. AU. OC. Possible OOC. Eventual USUK (maybe) Rating may change.
1. Responsibilities

High school AU Arthur's POV _Italics are thoughts_

Arthur All Alone Besides a Foreign Pen Pal Chapter One Responsibilities

As I walked into class today, I felt kind of depressed, and trying hard not to show it. The problem lies with family and home life. My parents are constantly fighting due to my mother discovering that father was meeting with 'clients', which she thought meant that she was being cheated on by him. Soon after discovering that he was doing this action, I don't know how she did, mother began to become a bit paranoid, but maybe a lot more than should have been allowed in a sane mind. Then my older siblings get dragged in as well.

As the second youngest, everyone just dumps the responsibility of my little brother on me and ignores me; no one would listen even if I voiced my opinions. All throughout the day, teachers from every class did not notice that I was acting different, or if they did, they did not care much to say anything or give me a second thought. That statement was true until my last hour class. _Of course, my last hour teacher notices, since he notices everything wrong with everyone._ When I sat down in my seat the teacher, Mr. Bonnefoy, walked past and discreetly dropped a notecard on top of my book. The note read to see him after class.

_Great. Well at least he was kind enough not to announce it to the whole class. _As the class was ending, I was starting to dread this student-teacher conference. The bell rang so I started to pack up slowly so that the other students would not notice me staying behind. Mr. Bonnefoy sat in his chair waiting for me to make my way to his desk. Seeing as I was sitting back in my seat, not moving, he came to my desk and pulling his chair behind him. _Oh god. Now I really am anxious. I just want to leave right now._ He sat there for a while studying my emotional state.

"Arthur, you don't need to worry it's not bad or anything like that. You just seemed out of it in class today and I would like to know why and if I can help." Mr. Bonnefoy said trying to ease my way into speaking to him.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I said softly. Even more softly and much more quiet, I whispered, "Not like you could fix it anyway."

"Oh, how do you know that, unless you let me have a try?" He argued with a smile plastered on his face.

"Fine. If I tell you will you let me leave?" I asked sounding indifferent.

He, with the same smile stuck on his face, says with a slight laugh "Hmmm. Now, that all depends on what it is you tell me and if I can help now or later."

_Okay. What's the most he could do, tell my parents. They won't care. Their too caught up in their own problems to realize that they are the cause of mine. _I thought to myself hesitating on whether or not I should tell him.

"Well if you don't want to talk to me, I have a friend in the U.S. with a son your age, maybe a bit younger, and would be okay with being pen pals with you. I'm sure of it! Well that is if you don't mind." Mr. Bonnefoy enlightened me with his plan to make me sort of happier.

I, slightly suspicious of this, replied "Sure, I don't mind. I don't know if I'll find the time though."

"That's great." Mr. Bonnefoy said with a smile fixed on his pleased face. He wrote something, probably the address of this American and handed it to me. "When you find the time to write just explain who you are and that I gave you the address so the two of you could be pen pals and the kid you're writing to is called Alfred and whatever else you intend to write about to him. Okay, you are now free to leave."

Not knowing what else to do I said my thanks, goodbyes, see you tomorrows, and left the building. On the way home, considering if, I should try this pen pal thing or not I stopped in a coffee shop to think and not go home. After fifteen minutes, I finally decided to write a letter. Grabbing a piece of lined paper and my favorite light blue pen, I started to at the top with his name.

Dear Alfred,

My name is Arthur Kirkland. I live in Manchester, England, and I was given your address from my French teacher, Mr. Bonnefoy, telling me that it would be okay if we became pen pals for various reasons. I am a sophomore in high school and I have a younger brother named Peter and three older brothers named Angus, Gavan, and Allistor, If this is not going to work for you please tell me and I won't continue with this.

A pen pal

Arthur K

After signing my name, I left the coffee shop, went to the post office got a stamp and envelope, wrote the address and return address, and handed it to the woman behind the counter. I left the post office starting to go home slowly. On the way home, I was starting to feel like I would be imposing on this person. _Oh well I already sent it. What's done is done, can't do anything about it now._


	2. A Day Out

Upon entering my house, it was not surprising that my parents and Allistor were fighting again. Not feeling up to listening to them, I silently sauntered up the stairs towards my room, opened the door, and collapsed on my bed. The commotion downstairs was still perceptible so I grabbed my laptop off my desk- not want ting to dig for my iPod in my school bag-, plugged in my headphones and turned iTunes on. Soon later I was asleep. I don't know how much time past, but around 6:30 pm, my younger brother Peter waltzed in claiming it was time for dinner. Not feeling it up to it, I pretended to not have heard him. Noticing that I wasn't moving, he walked closer to the bed, jumped on it, and started shaking me. Finally, after about ten seconds I yelled at him.

"What could you possibly want?"

"So you _are_ awake and not dead." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He continued. "Anyways what I wanted was to tell you that it is time for dinner, you know food. The stuff you eat when you get hungry?" I nodded to his ramblings.

"Yeah and what of it?" I questioned his tiny little fourth-grade mind.

"Mum and dad want you to come down and eat." He clarified his purpose further.

"Yeah?" he nodded as I continued, "well could you tell them that I don't feel like eating. I am sick." I lied.

His face told me that he was confused. "Yeah sure, but when they tell me that they don't care and send me back up here you're gonna have to come down." Peter persisted.

"It is 'going to' not 'gonna', and tell them something more exaggerated than just that I'm sick. Use your imaginative mind to come up with a good excuse. Now leave and report to the parental units of my status." I declared to him with a slight glare. Finally, he left, shutting the door softly. Hoping he would stay away, I turned my head, rolled on my belly, pulled the covers on over my body, and faced the wall. 58 seconds later the door opened once more.

"I thought I told you to leave." I voiced from underneath my covers with a muffled voice. The bed shifted when new weight was added to the open side. Confused because Peter is not one to sit on my bed like this, I turned my head only to realize that it was my mother. I resumed my original position, before this intrusion, with my face looking towards the wall.

"I know that this…" she paused, probably searching for a way to explain, "this predicament is not very easy for you to handle; that you are struggling but when I send Peter up here to retrieve you for a family dinner on a Friday night, I expect you to come down and not feed your brother lies about your health." She sighed, making it sound to me that she was somewhat sane right now.

"I know that." I snapped at her. Noticing my tone, I calmed down a bit. "I just don't want to eat today, I feel really bad and food would make me throw up, so please forgive me this time." I defended my absence from the dinner table.

"Fine, don't expect to eat later." She made left my room.

_I don't even care._ As the time was nearing closer to seven pm, I decided to change out of my school clothes into my pajamas then back to bed.

As mourning rolled around bringing the bright lights of the day, Peter strolled in my room, again, demanding that I bring him to the park. _Ugh, it is a Saturday and I want to sleep in later than 7am._

"Go away Peter. I have no desire to be up this early in the morning on a Saturday. Let me sleep." I complained in hopes that he would leave.

"Um, How about no? I have no 'desire' to be cooped up inside the house on a fine early September morning. You know, winter is coming around; you could always just take me out then, in the cold, windy, freezing, snowing outdoors, instead." He mocked with the biggest grin on his face.

"Ugh fine you win… but only because I don't want to take you outside later in the year. You are going to have to get Allistor to do that." I retorted back to him as I got out of bed and wandered to my dresser to find clothes. "Hey before you leave tell me how cold is it outside?" I asked Peter just before he disappeared through my door.

"I don't know, why?" Peter wondered, letting stupidity get the better of him.

I face palmed at his questioned while muttering, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because I need to know what I should dress in for the outside weather." He looked at me with a look that proclaimed that he did indeed not know.

"Oooooh, I'll go find out, be right back." He yelled while running out the door and down the stairs. A minute or two later he returned declaring I would need a sweater and pants. Knowing that I would be outside with a fourth-grader, I dressed down by wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that were buried at the bottom of my dresser's drawers. After changing into my outdoor attire I began my search for my least favorite sweater,-one that could get torn if needed be and I wouldn't care all that much- a gray hoodie with little silver stars printed all over. As I was just leaving my bedroom heading to the stairs Peter ran up them.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you but you might want to bring your iPod or a book or something to do, because a bunch of friends are coming to the park to play too." Peter said nonchalantly as he leaned on the wall.

"What? Am I babysitting a bunch of rowdy children of the age ten, by myself? Are you crazy?" I remarked while moving to hit him on the head. He quickly ducked down.

"Uh no, I'm not crazy and no, you won't be there babysitting alone. Some of the other parents will be there and besides it's only until twelve thirty or so, so it won't be that bad." He joyfully explained and continued on practically jumping up and down, "let's go!"

"One minute and I'll be down, go wait by the door." I commanded.

I snatched my iPod from my school bag, unplugged my headphones from my laptop, slung them around my neck, and connected the two while placing my cell phone in my back pocket. Finally down the stairs and out the door, my brother and I were on our way to the park.


	3. Actual Day Out

The park is a little ways down the road, about a ten to fifteen minute walk; Peter talked non-stop the entire way. Close to losing my mind, I was about to say something to him but the park showed up in view and Peter zipped out of sight to play with some of his friends who had already arrived. Finding a bench in the shade, I sat down, placed my headphones where they belong, pulled my iPod out of hiding in the pocket of my hoodie, and pressed play.

I suppose I must have dozed off, because by the time I knew it, there was a shaking and a tapping on my arm and shoulder. Waking from my light nap, Peter's face appeared in view with a few cuts, a bloody lip and small tears forming in his eyes.

"P-Peter! What happened to your face?" I interrogated with shock and fear in my voice.

His eyes widened like he wasn't expecting that question, "Um to my face?" I nodded. "I fell off the bottom of the slide?" a hint of hesitation hung in the air afterwards.

I inspected his wounds from where he was, not moving anything other than my eyes. "You expect me to believe that. These" I pointed to his large cuts all over his face, "don't come from falling off a slide at the bottom of it. Now tell me what happened."

"Well, uh, when you were sleeping here, a uh another kid that was older than me, made fun of my friend for being so small and weak looking, so I stood up for him, and the other kid got mad and we got into a fight, and… and" Peter was bawling completely, trying to finish the sentence, "and he pushed me to the ground and… put my face to the ground… and…" Peter couldn't go on any further with his story, so I brought him close to me in a giant hug to calm him down.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." After Peter was quiet for awhile, I asked, "Where were the other parents during this?"

"When, they figured out what was happening, most were leaving and the one to stop the fight had to leave right after stopping the fight to drag the other kid away to find his parents." Peter managed to get out with snivels in between most words. "Ar- are you mad, at me?"

"No, well, a little for the part where you got into a fight, but not for you sticking up for a friend. Come on, let's go home and clean you up. Mum and Dad should be off at work, and let's pray that Allistor isn't home. Angus and Gavan said a couple days ago that they wouldn't be here all day, so let's just hope that they stay true to the word" I offered to him and he nodded. I bent down and put him on my back for a piggy back ride home.

Three-quarters of the way home carrying him got tiring but we were almost home. At home I unlocked the door, and headed straight to the bathroom to wash Peter up. Getting the disinfectant out plus the band-aids, I started to wonder if Peter would like a bath first. Checking to make sure we had towels in the bathroom I asked,

"Would you like to take a bath first before I put band-aids on and all that lovely fixer-upper nonsense?" I asked adding in extra light hearted words to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yes, yes please." He replied in a whisper. _He must be tired_. I thought noticing the drowsy look in his eyes and movement. "Can I have bubbles and toys too?"

"You can. You go get the toys while I set the bath up for you, okay? Go."

"YAY" he screamed and ran to his room.

_Well that's better; at least he isn't all sad now. _I turned the faucet on hot and plugged the bottom._ Where are those damn bubbles?_ Looking in each basket on each shelf on the bathroom rack, I finally found them at the bottom of the top basket on the top shelf. Peter returned just as I put the bubble mix into the tub. When the water was rising near the top Peter was already striped of his clothes and testing the water with his hand. Deciding that the temperature was fine he slipped in, bringing his toys with him.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to washing yourself, and I'll go and search for already prepared food. See you in a bit." I told him before leaving the bathroom.

I turned the corner and travelled down the hall before I ended up in the kitchen. I obviously lack certain kitchen abilities, so deciding against possible food poisoning or at least complaints, I began searching for already made food that I could heat in the microwave for a minute or two. In the refrigerator, I found the leftover green bean casserole from last night probably, I wouldn't know since I wasn't there. Pulling the container from the fridge and setting in on the counter, I took the foil off and placed it to the side.

After checking to make sure there was no metal in the bowl or the microwave, I took two plates from the cabinet and a large serving spoon from the silverware drawer. The plate was in the microwave with just enough food on it for the two of us, when I found myself wondering, how long do I set the time for. Hopping nothing would explode or implode; I turned the dial to five minutes. Knowing Peter he would want either apple or orange juice I brought both out and poured them into separate cups. As the microwave beeped, Peter of course had to yell from the bathroom for something.

"Arthur, come here. I need help." Peter yelled in distress.

Taking the very hot plate from the microwave without oven mitts on I yelped in pain; "Damn it, that's hot." I set the plate down and called back to Peter, "yeah I'm coming just a second."

After arriving in the doorway, I noticed that Peter had several large bruises on his back and shoulders. Peter finally realized my presence, with a slight scream.

"Argh, you scared me. Don't do that. I thought you were a monster that plans to eat me." Peter exclaimed.

"That's what you think of me, a horrible monster that is going to kill you. Nice to know, personally, I think you wouldn't even taste that good."

"No, that's not what I meant. Where is the body soap?" He asked. _How am I supposed to know?_

"I don't know." I just looked at him and he stared right on back.

"Aren't you going to look for it?" Peter demanded.

I scoffed, "No, I am not your slave. If you want me to look for it, use that mouth of yours and say your manners properly." I commanded. After about a minute he gave up on the

"Ugh, fine, you win. Would you pretty please look for the body wash for me?" Peter pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes.

"I'd be happy to." I simply took the bottle from the sink, handed it to him and walked out the doorway.

Returning to the kitchen, I was glad the house didn't go up in flames. As soon as the food was cooled I called Peter from the bath.

"Peter, get out, time to eat."

"Ok"

Peter then walked into the kitchen dressed in his pyjamas. After we ate, I put the disinfectant and band-aids on the cuts. After he had his injuries taken care of, we sat in living room playing video games and fooling around. As time went by and it was closing in on nine o'clock we decided, rather I decided, that it was time for bed. Peter got the crazy notion of wanting to sleep with me like we used to when we were little.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews, favs, and follows. I never knew that they would make me so happy.


	4. A Response and a Little Interruption

As the weekend ended I prepared myself for the return of dreaded school. With the events at home, I had completely forgotten about the letter I had written to some American kid, until a reply letter came back on Wednesday.

As I walked home I realized I didn't have Peter and today was my day to pick him up from school. On other days my older brothers pick him up or he gets taken home with a friend, but no one can work it out on Wednesday, so I got stuck as his Wednesday caretaker. I turned back around in the direction of his school and as I was nearing closer, I noticed Peter was starting to walk. Alone. Seeing this I picked up my pace before he turned a corner and I lose him. After I got closer to him, I tiptoed silently behind him, and then tickled his sides. Peter screams of fright and pain were priceless.

"W-wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Peter demanded to know.

Being unable to hide my laughter I attempted speaking aloud my answer, "I-I … I" after calming down a bit I began again. "I saw you walking home so I decided to sneak up on you, for fun."

"Whatever, you're lucky I don't…" after looking at my face Peter stopped and then switched his topic, "ugh, never mind, I have absolute nothing to say to you."

"Good because I don't either. Come on, let's go home."

The two of us were unusually silent because Peter looked like he was contemplating something, so I decided to leave him alone.

When we entered through the side door, due to the side of the street we were on, my mother scowled at me. _Great, now what have I done. She hasn't even seen me all day yet._ I thought to myself. She excused Peter and ordered him to his room, but made me stay. Making sure that Peter was completely out of hearing range, she turned to me with a look of scolding.

"What on Earth do you think you are doing sending letters to a foreign country without my permission? How do you know that this person won't stalk you here and kill you?" She questioned me, as I worked out that Alfred must have responded to my letter and she must have found it in the mail. I prayed silently to myself that she didn't open it yet. Because then this lie wouldn't work.

"It is for a school project Mr. Bonnefoy is making us do for his class." I replied hoping she would believe me.

She soaked her next words with much unneeded sarcasm, "Really now." She paused, "so you won't mind us having a conference immediately." She made her way to the school phone book pulled up my teachers number and demanded a conference right now, not taking no for an answer. After she conferred the time and location, she dragged me out the front door, shoved me in the car, and started the engine when she was fully situated.

The entire ride to the place where we would meet my teacher was silent. When we arrived, my mother rushed out and over to my side just to drag me along. Once inside she all but ran over to where he was seated in the corner.

Before Mother even sat down she began speaking. "Have you actually given this atrocious assignment to Arthur?"

"Well now, happy to see you again, Mrs. Kirkland. How are you?" Mr. Bonnefoy asked politely.

"I asked you my question first, now answer it." Mother demanded.

"Would please be so kind as to repeat it, I have horrible memory?" he lied through his teeth. By this time we have already been seated so mother was glaring at him at eye level, which to tell the truth, could get a bit nerve wracking.

She continued her glare and spoke smoothly through her paranoid anger, "Have you truly given my son that project of yours?"

Mr. Bonnefoy looked slightly amused at this little game he was playing with her, laughed then smiled, "Now, you are going to have to be a little more specific about which project it is?"

Personally, if one were to ask me I don't even know what she is so paranoid with; it's not like I'm going to run away to America to hang around with some blubbering idiot that I have never met before, let alone read any of his letters.

"The project of Arthur sending letters to some American boy, don't play dumb with me." I silently gave him a look begging for him to agree.

"Oh right, of course, that one. Yes I did. Is there a problem with it, Mrs. Kirkland?"

"Yes there is a problem. One, he was not given permission. Two, I did not know about this. Three, this American could track him here and kill everyone. And four, you are a French teacher, how is sending letters to America part of your French curriculum?" she hissed.

"Hmmm" he shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. I just did it for fun. Cause you see, we are learning about the French cultures in different parts of the world and Arthur got stuck with North-East America. Is that okay?"

Mother nodded seeming to believe his lies. I felt relieved knowing that I would be let off the hook.

"Good, now the next time I have a project similar to this I will send out permission slips. If it is alright with you I would like to talk about this project with Arthur, I will bring him home afterwards?" he grinned a very flirtatious smile at mother which convinced her into letting me stay. She handed me my letter and as soon as her car left the parking lot, Mr. Bonnefoy quickly asked me his questions.

"So, I see that you are going along with my suggested advice, how is it coming along?"

I hate to admit things and especially to this teacher. "Okay I suppose. Why?"

"Well it's just that when I had talked to you that day after class you seemed very upset, you wouldn't talk to me about it so I wondered if you had talked with Alfred, seeing as he won't gossip and even if he did, it wouldn't affect you here. That is why."

"Oh. I just got his letter today. So I don't even know if this is going to work for him. If we are done, then could you drop me off at home please?"  
"Sure."

After he dropped me off at home, I ran inside, ran to my room to opened the letter.

"I wonder why I am so anxious or is this feeling nervousness." I said to myself as I began to tear it open.

Hey Arthur,

My name is Alfred F. Jones, but of course you already knew that… Anyways this will definitely work. I have always wanted a foreign friend (not being rude here). I am a freshman in high school, in New York City, New York (obviously, but if it wasn't to you I mean no offense). I have an older brother Mathew, he is a sophomore. He has a creepy little polar bear- thing named Kumajirou that is fully grown but is still very small; it can talk, if you consider it saying 'who' all the time talking. I think it knows more than what he shows, but I never know since he is a stupid bear. Mattie can't remember his full name so he just calls him Kuma. Here is my list of questions for you so we get to each other (as best we can due to the differences of location):

What is your favorite color? Mine is red and blue or a type of green.

What is your favorite sport? Mine is football

What is your favorite candy? Chocolate any kind

What is your favorite T.V show? Avatar the last Airbender. That show is Great!

Who is your favorite sibling? I have only one so clearly it would be Matthew (even if I forget him sometimes, but he forgives me so that's why he is my favorite and the absolute best.)

What are your hobbies? Football and video games

What are you bad at, and good at? I'm good at football and video games and I guess that I suck at school work or just school in general.

What are your dislikes? Mine are homework, difficult things, derogatory stuff, when Mattie is mistaken for me and gets blamed for the shit I do, ECT.

You don't have to answer all of these just pick the ones you like or make up your own, either way its fine.

Your new friend 

Alfred

P.S I can call you a friend Right?

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, sat them on my desk to begin my response, only to be called down to dinner.


	5. A New Friend

Dear Alfred,

I don't really have a favorite color. My favorite sport would probably be football, the European kind. You lot call it soccer. My favorite candy would most likely be peppermints and the best television show is Doctor Who or Sherlock. As you know my siblings are all older than me besides the youngest Peter. Most of the eldest are almost never home and when they are we never speak to each other, so that puts Peter at being the best; since we have a somewhat normal relationship. I like to read most of the time, but I occasionally write too. I don't particularly think that I have any talents, except academics and my faults would most things athletic.

_My dislikes, well my mother and her paranoia would at the top of the list; along with several other things. So I just won't answer that one._ I think to myself before continuing.

I don't have any major dislikes. Yes, you may call me friend even if we have never met.

"There's an idea, we could send each other pictures, since we won't ever meet."

Here's an idea, you don't have to agree if you don't want to but, how about we send pictures to each other about anything?

Your friend, Arthur.

I wrote the response to his letter, stuck in an envelope, wrote the addresses, and left it on my desk. I pulled out the remaining of my homework and worked on it until I went to bed. The next morning I walked Peter to his school then caught the bus to mine.

The morning passed by quickly and lunch rolled around. I walked to the cafeteria and sit down at my usual table, except there was something very unusual about it today. A boy with red hair and blue eyes that looked to be in my grade was sitting there at my table. I sat down on the opposite side of him since he was in my normal spot.

"Hey." The blue-eyed red haired boy, with a sort of Irish sounding accent to his voice, said to me.

"Hello, do you need something from me."

"Well not entirely. It's just that I moved here four days ago from Ireland and I just sat down in an empty seat."

"Ah well then sit all you like."

"What's your name?"

"Excuse me?"

"I only asked what your name is. Is that type of question a crime here?"

"No, I was just a little surprised. Not many people purposely make friends with me lately."

"That's too bad; you seem like a pretty interesting guy, so I can't see why they wouldn't. I'm Devon. Devon Rahilly. And you?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Nice name. So what is there to do for fun here in England? Or is it all just schoolwork and the like?"

"Well I'm not too sure but you could ask someone else and they might know."

"No, I think that I'll just stick with you instead. I have been in classes all morning and I don't think that the others are as much fun as you. So what do ya say?"

"What do I say to what?"

"Will you be my first friend?"

"Uh… sure."

"Yes, day one of school and I already have a friend. I just hope that my little brother will be as successful as me."

"You have a little brother?" Devon nodded, "What grade?"

"Fourth, why?"

"I have a brother in the fourth grade as well."

"Well he isn't my biological brother, he is adopted but I have always treated him like he is my actual brother. You see, his parents died in a house fire and they were best friends with my parents, but they have no other family, or none that were willing to take him in.

The day that the fire happened, he was at a friend's house. My parents toke him in because he wouldn't let go of me when the orphanage came to collect him. He was five at the time. His name is Raivis. What's your brother's name?"

"Peter."

"Hmm wha-"

'RING'

"Oh see you later." Devon waved and walked out the cafeteria, and then he walked back up to me as I walked out the cafeteria doors. "Actually on second thought, could you help me to my classes? My guide went home early."

"Yeah sure no problem." I took his schedule and he had the same homeroom with me. Actually we had almost all the classes together, excluding P.E and study hall. "You have all the same classes with me besides your history and P.E class, but you can find that easily right."

"The gym yeah, the locker rooms no."

"Well alright, we'll just ask if I can show you around."

"Great. Let's go."

He dragged me all the way to the classroom, asked the teacher for us to explore the school, and then he dragged me out again.

"So to the locker rooms?" He asked me while he still pulled on my arm.

We walked to the locker rooms and then we wandered the halls until the bell rang again and we walked to our next class. The rest of the day went by with Devon constantly by my side until we had last period and we went our separate ways; him to P.E and I to mathematics.

After the last class ended I head off to my locker and was about to exit the building, but a hand grabbed my arm and dragged me to a stop.

"What the hell?" I turned around, "Devon, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sneaking."

"Idiot."

"Can we… wait what are you doing right now?"

"I'm getting Peter because my older brothers all managed to get afternoon jobs in the last 24 hours. I now have the daily job of picking up Peter and bringing him home."

"Me too, we can pick them up together."

"Alright, I take the bus over there so are you joining me?" We managed to catch the bus right just before it leaves.

"So that was you this morning."

"What?"

"I saw a boy that looked like you this morning on this bus, and then I saw you again in my classes. I found you at lunch coincidentally, I promise, and then struck up a conversation."

"Huh, interesting." The bus came to a stop, "Anyways this is my stop."

"Mine too." We both got off the bus and walked in the same direction to Peter's elementary school. It turned out that Peter and Raivis both attend the same school. This meant that Devon and I would see each other a lot during the remaining school year. We arrived at the school and Peter ran up to me, while Raivis ran up to Devon.

"Damn it…" I said as a thought entered my mind. I then whispered to myself, "I guess I could send it tomorrow; on the way to school."

"What?" Peter asked.

"I forgot to put a letter in the post."

"We could go do it now." Devon said.

"Well I could but it's a bit away. I don't even know if I have it on me." We stopped while I checked through my books and through my papers. "No, I don't have it… oh well I'll just send it tomorrow."

"We'll see you tomorrow because this is our street. Goodbye." Devon said as he and Raivis turned on their street; before they got too far Peter yelled after them.

"We will see you tomorrow here right?"

"Yep." Raivis yelled back. We both went our separate ways and down our separate streets.

* * *

A/N_ Just for any confusion, Devon is an OC. _


End file.
